I Owe You One
by littletiny
Summary: Spencer, Ashley, a movie, and NC-17 rated activities. What more do you need?


**A/N: First time at a one shot so tell me what you think. Good, bad, stick to my day job. This has been floating in my head for a few weeks now and I just had to get it out. R&R Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere  
**

**I Owe You One**

**When I first moved to Los Angeles I was amazed to see so many celebrities. I never thought of them as "normal" people, picking up dry cleaning, renting movies, or shopping for groceries. I always saw them above average, without a care in the world.**

**Whenever I saw a celebrity I was star struck. But as the days went by I became less and less enthusiastic. No longer was I star struck by every celebrity that walked through the door. That is until SHE walked in. She being Ashley Davies, THE Ashley Davies. Rocker princess, daughter of the legendary Raife Davies.**

**At first I didn't recognize her. Her hair was pulled back, glasses on, and a comfy casual look. Much different then on stage with her studded belts, wrist bands, dark makeup, and tight jeans and shirts that left little to the imagination. Not that I'm complaining.**

**She glided toward the back of the store and my curiosity peaked. It's quite fun to see what movies celebrities rent. Comedy, drama, even a porno once in a while. I couldn't help but wonder if Ashley Davies watched porn. Girl on girl of course, it's no secret she's gay. My thoughts turned to what she might do while watching it.**

"**Excuse me." My eyes snap open, I didn't even know they closed, and meet deep brown eyes. I fidget under her deep gaze, extremely aware of the wetness pooled between my legs. I take a deep breath and try to find my voice.**

"**Yes?" My voice comes out quiet and raspier than usual. She must notice this as a cocky grin spreads across her face.**

"**I need some help finding a movie." She looks down to my name tag and back up. "Spencer?" I gulp and nod dumbly before responding.**

"**What, um, what movie?" She leans forward setting her elbow onto the counter and resting her chin on the palm of her hand, head tilted slightly.**

"**That's the problem. I can't think of the title. Maybe you've seen it." Her raspy voice sends all my senses into hyper drive as I process how close she is.**

"**Okay, what's it about?"**

"**It's about a woman who gets married but winds up falling for her florist who's also a woman." I smile brightly.**

"**Imagine Me and You, it's one of my favorites." She smiles. "But it's out of stock." Her smile falls and I wish it hadn't.**

"**Damn. I really wanted to watch it. I've been to three movie places and they were either closed or out of stock also." I bite my lip and take a chance.**

"**Well, I own it. I could bring it in tomorrow and you could borrow it."**

"**I really wanted to see it tonight."**

"**I'll be off in a few minutes. If you want we could stop by my place and you could get it then." I hold my breath as she thinks this over.**

"**I'd hate to be a burden." I shake my head vigorously.**

"**Oh you wouldn't be." I smile softly to show I really don't mind. She smiles right back and nods.**

"**Alright."**

**After closing the store I jump into my beaten up old bug while Ashley follows in her 2010 black Chevy Camero. When we arrive to my one bedroom apartment I expect her to wait in her car for me to bring the movie. But I'm surprised when she parks and follows me into the small apartment.**

**"Nice place. Very home-y." I'm shocked at how sincere she sounded and stutter out a reply.**

**"Thank you." I grab the DVD and walk back to Ashley who is looking at my pictures. She points to one and looks at me quizzically.**

**"Girlfriend?"**

**"Ex, best friend now." She smiles and nods. I hold out the DVD not knowing what else to do. Her fingers graze over mine slowly as she takes the video. My breath hitches uncontrollably and she smirks knowingly.**

**"Thanks, I owe you one."**

**"It's really no problem." I swallow thickly. "My pleasure." She smiles hotly and moves impossibly closer.**

**"No, it's my pleasure." Her seductive voice sends a flood to my underwear. Then her lips are on mine. My eyes slam shut and I gasp in surprise. She takes this time to slide her tongue into my mouth. As if on instinct I kiss her right back. Our tongues duel for dominance which I gladly accept defeat to.**

**One hand grips my hip as the other slides under my shirt, her nails scraping lightly. I moan and let her hair down before burying my hands in the soft curly locks. She walks us backwards until my back hits a wall.**

**Her lips blaze a trail down my neck, working the soft flesh with that amazing tongue I hope to feel in other places soon.**

**"Bedroom?" I ask huskily. She nods against my neck and pulls back slightly. I take her hand and pull her into the small room. She walks us backwards again until I fall onto the bed with her falling lightly on top of me.**

**She pulls off my shirt quickly ridding hers also. She is sexy. Her tan toned abs glisten slightly with perspiration. I reach down and rake my nails up them; earning a moan and feeling them quiver slightly.**

**"Fuck you're so sexy." I shiver from her words and she starts sucking at my pulse point. Her hands cup my breasts, thumbs running over my bra clad nipples, turning them to peaks. She rids me of my bra and wastes no time in taking one into her mouth.**

**My back arches up as I tangle my hand into her hair, urging her on. She switches to the other giving equal attention and driving me insane with pleasure. I pull her into a bruising kiss and quickly flip us over so I'm on top. I discard her bra and squeeze the soft flesh lightly.**

**She moans into the kiss tossing her head back in pleasure. I kiss down her chest taking a succulent nipple into my mouth and sucking greedily. Switching back and forth between the hard buds.**

**She flips us back over and slides my jeans off and onto the floor, hers quickly following, leaving us only in our underwear. She cups my center and smirks devilishly, feeling the wetness seeping through the thin cloth.**

**"You're so wet." She breathes against my ear. I moan and rock my hips wanting more contact.**

**At a painfully slow pace she starts to rub my panty clad center, leaving me begging for more.**

**"Please Ashley." She chuckles removing my thong and slowly kisses up my inner thighs. She hovers over my aching center and locks eyes with me.**

**"Tell me what you want." The feel of her breath hitting my pussy sends jolts straight to my clit.**

**"I want you to fuck me." I get out between pants.**

**She smiles and gives my clit a hard kiss causing my hips to buck into her. Her slick tongue runs through my folds with a slow hard lick before her lips wrap around my clit. Her moans send vibrations through my entire body. Her strong hold on my hips keeps me from bucking hard against her, as her tongue lashes out against my small bundle of nerves. Her mouth moves lower until I feel her probing tongue at my entrance.**

**"Ashley." My moans get louder as she swirls her tongue around my wet hole.**

**"You taste so good." My eyes roll and my head slams back as she thrusts her hot tongue into me. My hips rock in attempt to speed up her thrusts.**

**My hands tangle in her hair pulling her closer. I whimper as she pulls away only to moan deeply as she pounds two fingers into me and sucks hard on my clit. I'm so close to coming that with a few quick curls of her fingers she sends me flying over the edge.**

**"Ashleeeeeeeey!" My body shakes and my eyes slam shut as complete bliss takes over. She never ceases her movements drawing my orgasm out, only stopping after the final wave hits. I lay spent as Ashley starts to lick up all the come she can get. She slides up and presses a soft kiss to my lips and smiles, nose crinkling. I smile back.**

**"Anybody in there?" I look at her confused.**

**"What?"**

**"Excuse me." My eyes snap open to see Ashley Davies standing in front of me, movie in hand. "I'd like to rent this." She hands me the DVD and smiles. I quickly check her out and watch as she walks out of the store, one thing on my mind.**

**It was a fucking dream!**


End file.
